The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Momparler’.
The new Lavandula plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Lavandula angustifolia, not patented. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in March, 2006 on a single plant of the parent selection within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Aielo de Rugat, Valencia, Spain.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Aielo de Rugat, Valencia, Spain since March, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.